Aku Ingin Membantumu
by AtarashiNaoki
Summary: Sejak kedatangan Ejo jo ke pulau rintis dan menghasilkan kematian sebuah robot membuat hati seorang pahlawan merasa bersalah. Meskipun robot, tetap saja itu hal yang mungkin sangat menyedihkan, terutama kematian. Boboiboy ingin membantu Adu du dan apakah Adu du mau menerima bantuan dari Boboiboy? [oneshot, no pair, friendship, terinspirasi dari BoBoiBoy musim 2 eps 12]


Disclaimer: Boboiboy hanya milik Animonsta, tapi ceritanya milik Nao

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), no pairing

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak yang bilang jika melihat kematian seseorang sangat menyakitkan apalagi orang terdekat yang mengalaminya, setiap manusia pasti akan mengalami apa itu kematian, bukan? Manusia didunia ini tak akan pernah abadi walau beribu tahun dia masih saja menghembuskan nafas dengan santai dibumi ini.

Tapi, siapa yang sangka menyangka kita akan mati di hari yang kita pilih, tak ada sama sekali. Berdoa berjam-jam maupun berberibu-ribu tetap tak akan kesampaian, kematian itu adalah rahasia Tuhan, kita tak boleh memutuskan suatu perkara jika keputusan itu belum tepat untuk kita.

Walaupun itu makhluk hidup atau benda mati pasti tak akan abadi, contohnya saja robot yang hidup dengan teknologi-teknologi manusia yang semakin hari semakin canggih. Tentu robot itu akan mati juga bila sudah tak dipakai lagi, tak terkecuali untuk robot ungu satu ini.

Setelah penyerangan Ejo jo mendadak disekolah Boboiboy dan kawan kawan yang menyebabkan korban jiwa-um maaf maksudnya menyebabkan duka-disekolah itu. siapa lagi jika bukan robot ungu berperasaan dari semua robot yang ada itu mati di tangan musuh _boss_ nya sendiri, apalagi saat itu _boss_ nya tak mampu melindungi diri.

Probe nama robot itu, meski ia robot buangan, ia sangat bangga bahwa _boss_ nya yang mendapatkan dia, bukan orang lain. Kadang dia merasa aneh kenapa ia mempunyai emosi layaknya seperti manusia, tapi semuanya berakhir dengan dramatis. Ia mati hanya untuk melindungi _boss_ tercintanya walaupun ia sering dilempari oleh _bossnya_ itu.

"Probe, jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru seorang _alien_ berkepala kotak kepada sebuah robot yang hancur lebur akibat pertarungan yang sengit.

" _In_ _cik boss,_ maafkan aku..." ucap Probe disela-sela energinya yang masih ada.

Adu du, _boss_ dari Probe itu menahan tangis melihat betapa kerasnya perjuangan robotnya ini untuk melindungi dirinya. Probe yang melindungi Adu du hanya merasa senang bahwa dirinya ada berguna juga untuk Adu du.

" _Incik boss_ jangan lupakan aku ya..." kalau dia bukan sebuah robot, mungkin dia pasti sudah menangis meraung-raung dan memeluk Adu du sebelum ia mati. Tapi, apa gunanya jika ia malah berubah menjadi manusia? Tak ada sama sekali.

"Probe! Apa maksudmu?! Kau tak akan pergi dariku! Tak akan pernah!" teriak Adu du tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk kepergian robot kesayangannya itu.

Kalau Probe itu robot yang memiliki ekspresi mungkin dia akan tersenyum melihat _boss_ yang ia cintai itu, "Tak apa _Incik boss.._ Tetaplah hidup. Probe robot tempur, misi terakhir... Tamat." setelah mengatakan itu inti energi dari Probe langsung redup tak bersisa.

Adu du yang melihat robotnya itu benar-benar meninggalkannya tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Keji, tak berperasaan, seandainya ia tak dalam bahaya mungkin ia tak akan menaruh robotnya itu dalam bahaya yang sangat-sangat menyeramkan.

"Probe..? Probe..?" panggilan untuk robot ungunya itu tak di hiraukan oleh Probe, Adu du yang memang sangat menyayangi robot ungu itu merasakan hatinya terkikis melihat pemandangan didepannya ini.

"PROBE!! TIDAK!! KAU TAK AKAN PERGI KEMANAPUN!! TETAPLAH BERSAMAKU!!" teriakan yang membahana tapi kesedihan yang mendalam bercampur dalam teriakan itu membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya tak kuasa menahan air mata.

Begitu pula bocah jingga yang melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dengan teman temannya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Untung saja dia baik, dia pasti mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Bocah jingga itu menahan air matanya untuk tak menangis, namun usahanya gagal. Pemandangan duka didepannya itu sangat menyayatkan hati kecilnya itu, ingin rasanya ia menolong tapi itu semua sudah terlambat, robot Adu du telah mati apa yang mau dia lakukan?

Lalu, ia berinisiatif untuk mengalahkan Ejo jo bagaimanapun caranya ia akan mengalahkannya demi dirinya, orang lain dan juga Adu du.

o0o

Setelah mengalahkan Ejo jo dengan dibantu oleh Adu du, bocah jingga yang bernama Boboiboy ini langsung menuju dimana _alien_ berkepala kotak berada, yaitu markas kotak yang berada di tempat pembuangan sampah.

Boboiboy melangkah masuk kedalam markas kotak bersama teman-temannya, mereka merasa tak sanggup melihat kesedihan Adu du yang sangat-sangat mendalam. Meskipun mereka bermusuhan, tapi mereka masih memiliki hati nurani sebagai manusia.

Boboiboy melihat Adu du di pojokan markasnya dengan tetesan air mata yang mungkin tak akan mengering. Boboiboy dan teman-temannya berjalan menghampiri Adu du mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"A-adu du..," panggilnya berhati-hati. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menolong Probe hari itu dan sekarang, Adu du menangis untuk Probe sedangkan Probe masih dalam mode mati.

Adu du yang merasa di panggil segera mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, kemudian ia membelalak melihat Boboiboy dan teman-temannya ada di depannya saat ini. Lalu, mata yang awalnya membelalak redup seketika menggantikan kesedihan balik.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Aku tak berharap kau datang kemari." Adu du hanya menatap lantai tanah yang menjadi pijakan untuknya berjalan tak mau menatap wajah Boboiboy. Mungkin ia berpikir Boboiboy datang ketempatnya hanya untuk menertawakannya saja, ia yakin itu.

"Adu du... Kami minta maaf, kami tak dapat membantumu kemarin... Sekali lagi kami minta maaf." ucapan lirih dari sang musuh membuat kepala kotak berwarna hijau itu kembali menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" sungguh, ia tak mengerti sama sekali, kenapa musuhnya ini malah meminta maaf? Harusnya kan musuhnya ini tertawa melihat dirinya terpuruk seperti ini sejak kemarin, kemartian Probe.

"Kami minta maaf... Karena gara-gara kami Probe jadi seperti itu..." kalau Adu du dalam masa jahatnya kali ini, mungkin dia ingin sekali menembak bocah jingga yang saat ini meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Iya Adu du, kami minta maaf sudah membuat Probe hancur... Kami tak bermaksud seperti itu." kata-kata gadis berkerudung pink pun tampak membuat hati seorang Adu du merasa memanas.

"Iya _wo,_ kami, 'kan kemarin yang dengan keras kepala menentang si kepala jutek kemarin sehingga dia mau menyerang kami malah menyerang Probe." Adu du hanya diam, tak mau membalas kata-kata dari ke lima musuhnya itu.

Ia pun heran, kenapa musuh-musuhnya itu malah membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk meminta maaf kepadanya? Lucu untuk Adu du, tapi tidak untuk Boboiboy dan yang lain.

"Kalian tak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku, harusnya aku kemarin tak datang untuk menganggu kalian hanya untuk mengalahkan kalian kemarin. Seberapa banyakpun kalian ingin meminta maaf kepadaku... Itu sepenuhnya bukan salah kalian, itu salahku." Adu du kembali menundukkan kepalanya lagi, ingin rasanya ia menguburkan diri dalam dalam ke tanah, tapi ia ingat ia masih ingin menguasai bumi yang telah lama di incarnya.

Boboiboy dan yang lain menatap Adu du dengan pandangan sedih, marah, dan menyesal. Bagaimanapun sebab merekalah Adu du dan Probe jadi begini, mereka tak tega melihat betapa akrabnya Adu du dan Probe malah terjadi sebuah kejadian yang menyakitkan hati.

"Adu--" belum selesai Boboiboy berbicara. Adudu telah menyelanya dengan cepat.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku tak ingin siapa pun menemuiku." kallau saja Boboiboy mau menyela dia akan menyela langsung, tapi niatnya ia hentikan saat Adu du berbalik membelakangi mereka.

Menjadi keras kepala menyebalkan juga ya, tapi mungkin Boboiboy belum pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Adu du jadi ia tak tau bagaimana perasaannya melihat Adu du terpuruk seperti itu. Tapi ada satu perasaan darinya untuk Adu du, yaitu ia merasa sangat kasihan pada _alien_ hijau itu.

Sedih sih sedih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika orang yang kita kasihani malah tak membutuhkan bantuan kita. Niat Boboiboy sebenarnya baik, ia hanya ingin menghibur Adu du saja tapi semuanya gagal, Adu du bahkan mengusirnya dan tak mau siapapun yang membantunya.

Ia ingin membantu Adu du tapi otaknya mengatakan tak perlu membantu musuh bebuyutan, tapi hati kecilnya malah mengatakan untuk membantunya. Boboiboy bingung, mana yang harus ia turuti otaknya apa hati kecilnya?

Lalu Boboiboy menuruti hati kecilnya namun seseorang menghentikan pergerakannya, ia pun melihat siapa yang menghentikan dia untuk menenangkan Adu du.

Kemudian matanya menatap Yaya dengan pandangan bertanya, namun Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Biarkan dia sendiri, mungkin dia hanya ingin meluangkan waktunya. Berikanlah dia waktu untuk bisa menerima keadaan ini." Boboiboy kagum melihat gadis didepannya ini, bagaimana gadis ini masih bisa berpikirberpikiran dewasa sedangkan dirinya tidak?

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk, meyetujui pendapat dari Yaya dan berlalu pergi dari markas kota Adu du. Namun sebelum berbalik ia menitip pesan pada Adu du, "Jika kau ingin meminta bantuan, kau bisa memintanya padaku." sungguh baik hati sekali kamu nak.

Adu du yang mendengar perkataan Boboiboy hanya diam seribu bahasa saja, tapi mungkin saja dia mau meminta bantuan dari Boboiboy. Lalu Adu du tersenyum tapi belum membalikkan badannya dan hanya mengatakan.

"Iya, terima kasih, kawan."

Setelah mendengarkan itu Boboiboy langsung tersenyum dan meninggalkan Adu du sendirian di markas kotaknya dengan perasaan lega luar biasa dan mampu membuat Adu du mau meminta bantuannya.

End

A/N: _Huaaaa ini gaje banget sih! harusnya fanfic baru itu bagus bukan? tapi ini kok malah gaje? T-T_

 _Oh iya, fanfic ini Nao terinspirasi saat Nao rewatch Boboiboy musim 2 episode 11 dimana Probe di hancurkan oleh Petai, sedih hati Nao melihat Probe dan drama yang terjadi diantara Adu du dan Probe T-T._

 _Tapi... Semoga Fanfic kali ini lebih bagus dari fanfic sebelumnya hehehe... Wajar sih, Nao kan newbie._

 _Dan bagi yang telah membaca fanfic Nao yang ini terima kasih ya, apalagi yang mereview uhh itu senang sekali untuk Nao. Oh iya, terima kasih ya yang sudah mereview fanfic Nao yang kemarin, Nao senang sekali loh bacanya._

 _Terima kasih ya untuk Irinaa27, meltavi dan Rra012 reviewnya bagus sekali dan membuat hati Nao senang bukan kepalang, hehehe oke deh buat curcolnya yang kelebihan panjang ini dada~ sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya~_

 _Salam hangat_

 _Atarashi Naoki_


End file.
